


Down and Dirty by Dear_Monday [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Down and Dirty by Dear_Monday read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Gerard's own beloved cherry-red Harley has pedigree in fucking spades, sure, but she's seen better days, and she just doesn't have the power to outrun Iero and that revolting custom paint job. The matching helmet painted to look like a jack-o-lantern is just too much. An AU wherein the boys are dirty bikers, inspired by the recently-released photos from the Japanese Rolling Stone shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Dirty by Dear_Monday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down And Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515851) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



**Title** : Down and Dirty  
 **Author** : Dear_Monday  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Gerard's own beloved cherry-red Harley has pedigree in fucking spades, sure, but she's seen better days, and she just doesn't have the power to outrun Iero and that revolting custom paint job. The matching helmet painted to look like a jack-o-lantern is just too much. An AU wherein the boys are dirty bikers, inspired by the recently-released photos from the Japanese Rolling Stone shoot.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/515851)  
**Length** 0:18:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Down%20And%20Dirty%20by%20dear_monday.mp3.zip)


End file.
